mystuffcozwhynotfandomcom-20200214-history
Hold On
Hold On by Wilson Phillips is a song that was cut from 5x10, the tenth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Billie, Damien, Jake, Kitty, Tina and Rachel. Lyrics Kitty (with Club): I know this pain (Why do you lock yourself up in these chains?) Jake: No one can change your life except for you Damien: Don't ever let anyone step all over you Billie with the Club (Billie): Just open your heart and your mind (Mmh) Tina with the Club (Tina): Is it really fair to feel this way inside? (Oh, oh) Jake with Kitty and Tina: Some day somebody's gonna make you want to turn around and say goodbye Until then baby are you going to let them hold you down and make you cry? Billie and Jake (Damien): (Don't you know?) Don't you know things can change Things'll go your way Damien and Billie with the Group (Jake and Tina): (Tina: If you hold) (Jakee: Hold) (on) for one more day Jake and Tina with Kitty If you hold on for one more day Things'll go your way Jake and Kitty: Hold on for one more day Rachel (the Club): Mmh, you can sustain (You can sustain) (with the Club: Oh, or are you comfortable with the pain?) Billie (the Club): You've got no one to blame for your unhappiness (No, baby) You got yourself into your own mess (Rachel with the Club: Ooh) Jake (Tina with the Group): Lettin' your worries pass you by (Lettin' your worries pass you by) Baby, don't you think it's worth your Jake with Kitty and Tina (Billie with One Three Hill): Time to change your mind? (No, no) Billie, Jake, Kitty, Tina and Rachel (Damien: Some day somebody's gonna make you want to turn around and say goodbye Until then baby are you going to let them hold you down and make you cry? (Don't you know?) Don't you know things can change Things'll go your way Billie and Kitty (Tina): (If you hold) Hold on for one more day Kitty and Tina: If you hold on for one more day Jake and Tina with the Group (Rachel): Things'll go your way (Things will go your way) Rachel: Hold on for one more day Jake with Kitty and Tina (Billie): Some day somebody's gonna make you want to turn around and say goodbye (And say goodbye) Until then baby are you going to let them hold you down and make you cry (Ooh) Billie, Kitty, Tina and Rachel (Jake): (Damien: Don't you know?) Don't you know things can change (No, no) Things'll go your way Damien with the Group (Tina with Jake): (Tina: If you hold) Hold on (for one more day) Tina (Rachel): Yeah (Just hold on) (Jake with the Club: Hold on) Hold on Don't you know? (Hold on) Damien and Billie (Jake): (Don't you know?) Don't you know things can change Things'll go your way (Billie: Way) Billie and Tina with the Group (Jake): If you hold (Jake: Hold on) (Tina with Damien and Kitty: For one more day) Billie with the Group: Hold on Damien and Tina with the Group: Hold on for one more day Cause it's gonna go your way Damien with Kitty and Tina and the Group: Hold on for one more day Kitty and Rachel with the Group (Billie and Tina): Things'll go your way (Things'll go your way) Damien and Jake: Hold on for one more day Trivia *This song was meant to be the episode closer for 5x10, but was replaced with I Want To Love You, which replaced Please Don't Say You Love Me.